Activation!
by StarWulf.EXE
Summary: The year is 200X. The world is run on electronics and the Internet. Chris and his Navi, Wulf, find themselves in an allout cyber war when they discover Lan's secret. Accepting character submissions.
1. Out of Time

_MegaMan.exe and all related games, characters, media and information are copyright and property of Capcom Co., Ltd. All rights reserved._

_- "Activation!" is not affiliated with or represented by Capcom and does not claim ownership over any said copyright materials._

**Activation!**

By StarWulf.EXE

The year is 200X. The world is driven by electronics and the Internet. Everyone around the globe uses a device called a PErsonal Terminal. A PErsonal Terminal, or PET for short, contains a program called a Net Navi. Net Navis are used by their operators to access the Net, download, interact, and have "Net Battles". In Net Battles, Navis fight viruses or other Net Navis. When a Navi deletes a virus, this is called "virus busting". Net Navis fight using data from "BattleChips". The Net Navi's operator inserts a BattleChip into his/her PET and the BattleChip data is transferred to the Net Navi. When an operator wants his/her Navi to access the Net, they send their Navi into the Internet via infrared beams. This is called "Jacking in". When a Navi leaves the Net and returns to the operator's PET, this is called "Logging out". Navis nowadays are customized to match their operators. But having everything running on electronics can also have its downfall. Internet crime has increased dramatically and evil Net Navis run wild. With every good, there is also bad…

Chapter 1: Out of Time

"Any sign of it?"

"No luck yet. Have you looked next to the Customizer?"

"Never mind, I found it! Thanks, Wulf!"

"No problem."

Chris was a normal thirteen-year boy living in Star City. He had semi-long brown hair that almost touched his shoulders. He always wore a dark blue T-shirt and a pair of kaki pants that went down to just below his knee. Chris and his Navi, Wulf, had just spent a half hour looking for his Virus Busting 101 class paper. Chris, not paying attention, saved the file between his BattleChip data and the PET's email program. But you have to give him some credit; at least he saved it to his PET.

Wulf looked out at Chris from the PET and sighed. "You know, the paper is due in fifteen minutes," said Wulf.

Chris turned around and looked at Wulf. "I can get to class from here in about 10."

"And you said you would meet your dad at 9:00"

"So?"

"Its takes twenty minutes to reach S. Corp. and fifteen minutes till the paper is due. Its 8:40 right now."

"What?" Chris said, grabbing his PET.

"Watch it!" Wulf exclaimed, trying to keep his balance as Chris fumbled with the PET.

Chris pointed his PET's infrared sensor at his computer. "Wulf, take the paper to mom's school homepage. Her Navi should be there. Meet me at S. Corp as soon as you're done."

"Jack in, Wulf! Power up!"

A red beam shot out of his PET and hit the jack-in sensor on his computer. Wulf disappeared from the PET and reappeared on the computer screen.

"What about BattleChips?" asked Wulf.

But Chris was already out the door and running down the street. Even with his mom as his teacher, she never gave him special treatment. It was a miracle that she even let his skip school to see his dad. He looked at his PET and switched it to "Internet View". Soon enough, Chris saw Wulf heading to the school network.

"Wulf, can you hear me?"

Back in the Internet, Wulf was jumping from platform to platform. Wulf was a medium build Navi. He had grey boots and gloves that ended in claws. His helmet was also grey and had spikes sticking out from the back. Normally, he had a black faceplate covering his mouth. But since he was not in battle, it retracted back into his helmet.

"Chris, I can hear you. What's up?"

"Looks like I'm running late so I can't provide you BattleChips right now. Can you get to the school without them?"

"Chris, when have I let you down?"

"Never." said Chris. "But I got two BattleChips just in case."

"Aura BattleChip, in! Download! Cybersword BattleChip, in! Download!" shouted Chris just he slid two BattleChips into his PET.

Wulf's right hand morphed into a glowing blue sword and a gentle orange aura surrounded him.

"Just in time, too. Looks like a few viruses are breaking into mom's homepage." said Wulf.

Up ahead where three Mettaur viruses ramming their heads against the school network firewall.

"Hi-yah!" yelled Wulf while he jumped and swiped at the viruses with his sword.

Two of the viruses squinted their eyes as their data became corrupted and split apart. They burst into a cloud of binary code.

"Two down, one to go." Wulf said to himself.

The last virus had stopped attacking the firewall and had focused on Wulf. It raised its pick-axe over its head, brining it to the ground with tremendous force. A purple shockwave raced towards Wulf at lightning speed. The wave hit Wulf's aura, bounced back at the virus, and hit it with precise accuracy. It vanished just like the others.

Wulf calmly walked over to the firewall. He closed his eyes and passed straight through. Every Navi whose operator either works or goes to N.M.X. Middle School has a program installed in their data that lets them bypass the school firewall.

Back in the real world, Chris was sprinting up the stairs in front of S. Corporation. He looked down at the PET in his hand. Wulf still hadn't returned. He hoped that he was alright. Chris turned and stared at the building in front of him. The grey paint on the thirty story high skyscraper glimmered in the light. Chris had never seen SX Battle Chip Design Corp. look so clean.

"I'm back, what'd I miss?"

Chris lifted the PET in front of his face. There in front of him stood Wulf.

"Wulf, just in time!"

"As always," replied the Navi.

"Let's go inside and see what Dad wants!" said Chris, not waiting for an answer.

"Affirmative."


	2. Transfer

**Activation!**

By StarWulf.EXE

Chapter 2: Transfer

Chris quickly walked inside the building, his PET in his pocket.

"Welcome!" said an assistant standing by the door.

The inside of S. Corp. was as luxurious as the outside. The floor was covered in crystal-clear tiles. The walls where decorated with BattleChip posters, many of which Chris had never seen. Directly ahead from the door leading to the outside was a large information desk. Chris noticed there was a woman silently typing away behind it.

"Hello Mrs. Newell." he said as he walked up to her.

The woman stood up and looked at him. "Chris, nice to see you again! My, you sure have grown a lot!" she said.

"My dad wanted to see me?" asked Chris.

Mrs. Newell smiled. "Oh yes. Mr. Altec is waiting on the top floor. If you mind stepping on that platform behind you, I'll start elevator."

Chris walked backwards till he was standing a square patch of tiles that was slightly discolored.

"Ready?" asked Mrs. Newell. "Ok, starting elevator now."

Metallic guardrails sprung up around the outside of the discolored tiles. Chris heard a small grinding noise as the patch of tiles started to rise up from the ground. They hovered for a moment before launching straight up into a shaft in the ceiling.

"Yahoo!" Chris yelled as the elevator stared to go faster.

"A little overdramatic, aren't we?" said a voice from his right pocket.

Chris reached into pocket and pulled out his PET. He flipped it open and saw Wulf grinning.

"Be careful, or I must just use that BattleChip Sarah gave to me."

Wulf's smile instantly vanished as he thought back to last April Fools day. Sarah is a friend of Chris's dad. She also works in the same field as Mr. Altec at S. Corp, testing BattleChips. Last April Fools day, Sarah came over to the Altec household for a party. Sarah gave Chris a "special" BattleChip, claiming that it would guarantee a victory in any battle.

Chris decided to test it out at school the next day. He picked a fight with the school's toughest Net Battler, Yun. Right after he jacked Wulf into the Battle Arena in the school cafeteria, Chris used the BattleChip. A huge crowed had gathered around Chris and Yun, expecting to see a cataclysmic cyber fight.

Fifteen seconds passed, still nothing. Chris though the BattleChip was a failure until he noticed a change in Wulf's color. His gloves, boots, helmet, and armor had all turned pink. Wulf, hearing laughter, looked down and saw what the BattleChip did to him.

Determined to gain his respect back, he fought like he never did before. In a matter of seconds, Yun's Navi was defeated. Wulf quickly logged out of the Arena and hid in Chris's computer for two days. By then his data had returned to its normal color and Wulf was ready to battle again.

"Don't even think about it!" shouted Wulf, snapping back to reality.

The elevator suddenly stopped and two steel doors opened on the shaft in front of them. Chris stepped out from the elevator and looked around. They where in his dad's office. A man stepped out from behind a desk and walked over to Chris.

"Chris! Thanks for coming! Listen, I have an important errand for you." said Mr. Altec.

"Hi Dad. So, what's the errand?" Chris asked.

Mr. Altec went over to his desk and grabbed a small box. He handed it to Chris.

"I need you and Wulf to take this box to the Net Officials in Dentech City." he said.

"Really! We get to go to Dentech City!" exclaimed Chris.

"You and Wulf will be staying there for a year with your aunt and uncle. Your mother and I have already packed your bags and sent your school files to Dentech Academy. The plane leaves in two hours."

"All right!" shouted Chris

Three hours later Chris and Wulf where flying first class on flight 414.

Chris was the first to break the silence. He took out his PET and started it up. Wulf popped up on the screen, still sleeping. Chris tapped the PET screen and Wulf slowly woke up.

"Hey, I wonder what's in the box." Chris asked.

"I dunno. Let's take a look." Wulf suggested, still yawning.

Chris carefully pealed back the packing tape on the brown box. It easily opened revealing a pile of strange BattleChips.

"What are they?" Wulf asked, peering out from the PET.

"I have no clue," Chris said, picking one up. He looked at the pale blue BattleChip. In very small print, the word "SYNCRO" was written on the top.

"Whatever they are, you might want to box them up again. If dad finds out we opened the package, we could get into big trouble." said Wulf.

"You're right. Besides, that would be no way to thank him for sending us to Dente-"

The plane violently shook. Wulf and Chris's PET went flying across the hallway. A few of the strange BattleChips fell out of the box.

"What was that!" shouted Chris as he got up out of his seat and ran to catch up with his PET and Wulf.

"I'm checking the plane systems now," said Wulf. "Appears we got some turbulence. It should be over now."

Chris grabbed his PET and ran back to his chair. The plane had stop shaking now and the warning light had turned off. He looked down at the box and saw the BattleChips scattered over his seat and on the floor.

"Oh crap!" he said, scrambling to recover the contents of the package.

After a few minutes of searching, Chris finally found the rest of the lost BattleChips. He put them all in the box and sealed it shut.

"Chris, looks like the PET got a bit shaken up. I'm going to run a program recovery. You should check if you got everything." Wulf said, scrolling down a list of data.

"Good idea!" Chris said, searching his luggage and PET case. "Looks like I got everything."

Chris sat back down in his chair and waited for Wulf to finish. He put his left-hand in his pocket and glanced out the window.

"Hmm? What's this?" Chris asked, pulling a BattleChip out of his pocket. "Must have fallen out of my case."

Without even looking, he slipped the BattleChip into his PET case.

"Finished!" said Wulf's voice from the PET.

"Chris? Chris?"

But Chris couldn't hear his Navi, he was fast asleep.

The P.A. system on the plane crackled. "Arriving in Dentech City Airport in thirty minutes."


	3. Dentech Arrival

**Activation!**

By StarWulf.EXE

Chapter 3: Dentech Arrival

Wulf sighed. "We've only been here for fifteen minutes and you're already lost."

"You got two options. You can help me find the house or I can rip your batteries out."

Chris was walking through downtown Dentech City. Wulf was busy searching the Dentech phonebook data, looking for the address of Chris's aunt and uncle.

"Data found!" Wulf said, returning to his PET.

"No need. We're right in front of it."

Chris rotated his PET so Wulf could see the house. The curved blue roof blended perfectly with the sky and the grass in front of the house was neatly cut. The two story house was sparkling clean.

"I wonder what my cousin is doing now. I haven't seen him in years." asked Chris.

"Let's find out. We aren't getting any younger standing out on the street," replied Wulf.

Chris walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, a man in a lab coat opened the door.

"Chris! Welcome to Dentech City. Please, come in!" the man said.

"Hello Uncle Yuichrio." Chris said, shaking his hand.

A woman came running down a flight of stairs. When she saw Chris she set down her laundry and ran over to him.

"Chris! It's so nice to see you again! You've grown so much since I last saw you!" she said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks Aunt Haruka."

"Let's get you settled in." Haruka said, picking up Chris's luggage.

She and Chris walked up the stairs into a spacious room decorated with Net Battle posters. There was a large bunk bed in one corner of the room. She set the suitcases down on the top bunk and dusted off her hands.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here." she said before turning around and heading down the stairs.

Chris looked at his surroundings. The blue carpet matched the three black beanbag chairs scattered on the floor. In the northern corner of the room was a locker-like cabinet with numerous trophies resting on it. On the western side of the room, a giant bay window took up must of the wall. To the right of the cabinet stood a glass-top desk with a high-speed computer sitting on top. Most of the eastern side of the room had been cleared for Chris to put his stuff. Still no sign of his cousin, though.

---

An hour and a half later, Chris had finished setting up his computer, desk, dresser, and PET docking station.

"Time to test out the equipment." said Chris, pointing his PET at the jack-in sensor on his computer.

"Jack in, Wulf! Power up!"

A red beam shot out from the PET and hit the sensor. A bright shaft of light appeared on the computer screen. When the light faded, Wulf was standing in the computer's main systems.

"Everything seems to be working," Wulf said, looking around for any viruses.

"Ok, I'm attaching the PET." said Chris.

Chris walked over to his computer and placed his dark blue PET in the docking station. Wulf returned to his PET and yawned.

"G'night, Chris."

Wulf closed his eyes and entered sleep mode.

Chris was about crash as well until his cousin entered the room.

"Hey, Chris, nice to see ya." said Lan, throwing he backpack on his bed.

Lan, now 16, was wearing his signature orange vest and blue headband. However, he was wearing a pair of black shorts and he had a red shirt under his vest. His air had grown since Chris had last seen him; it was almost the exact same length as his.

"Lan, nice to see you too." said Chris as Lan placed his PET in his docking station. "Seems like you've been busy. By the look of all those trophies, it seems like you're one hell of a Net Battler."

"Yup! Won the N1 Grand Prix two years in a row. MegaMan and I are the number one operator and Navi in Dentech." Lan said, taking of his vest and leaped into the bottom bunk.

Chris climbed up into the top bunk, jumped into bed, and closed his eyes.

"Chris, wanna have a Net Battle tomorrow? Wulf vs. MegaMan." Lan asked suddenly.

"Sure, we can battle tomorrow." replied Chris.

Soon enough, Chris fell deeply asleep. If he stayed awake for thirty seconds longer, he would have saw Lan looking over the box containing the strange BattleChips.

"MegaMan, patch me through to Famous." said Lan

"Connected" MegaMan reported.

"Famous here. What is the situation on the SyncroChip shipment?"

"There're all here."

"Good. Send them over tomorrow."

"I understand."

"Connection terminated." said MegaMan


	4. Battle Plan

**Activation!**

By StarWulf.EXE

Chapter 4: Battle Plan

"Lan, wake up!"

"You too, Chris!"

Lan and Chris both stirred in their beds. Both their PET alarm clocks where ringing. Slowly, they got dressed, grabbed their PETs, and went downstairs.

"Morning boys," Haruka called out from the kitchen, "breakfast will be ready in a second."

Chris and Lan grabbed some chairs and sat down at the table.

"So, Lan, what do you two plan to do today?" asked Haruka, setting down plates holding various foods.

"Well, I wanted to take Chris to Higsby's to get some new BattleChips. Then, we where going to go to the arcade to have a Net Battle." replied Lan, grabbing some toast.

"Sounds like a plan!" Chris said, reaching for the bacon.

- - -

The boys quickly finished up breakfast and headed outside. Lan snapped on his rollerblades and Chris hopped on his collapsible bike. They started off down the street leading into downtown Dentech.

A girl with reddish-brown hair on a scooter caught up to them.

"Hey Lan, where are you going?" she asked.

"Hi Maylu. Me and my cuz where heading for Higsby's." answered Lan.

Maylu looked at Chris and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Maylu. Nice to meet you."

Chris smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Chris."

Maylu looked back at Lan.

"Mind if I come with you? I was going to pick up a chip for Roll."

"Sure!" Lan said

- - -

Five minutes later, the group reached Higsby's Chip Shop. Chris parked his bike outside next to Maylu's scooter while Lan took of his rollerblades and tossed them in his backpack.

Mr. Higsby greeted them at the door.

"Lan and Maylu, glad you stop by! I got a new shipment of Curse Shield 3 E chips." he said, rushing to the displace case to unlock it.

"No thanks Higsby," said Maylu, "we're just browsing for now."

"If you want, I can put you on the waiting list for the new LG Prime chip. The company that made it is going to be showing a demo of it at next year's Net Expo." Higsby said, locking the display case back up.

"You mean this one?" asked Chris, pulling out a BattleChip from his PET holder. He dropped it in the chip fanatic's hand.

"Where…But…Where did you get this?" he demanded.

"My dad works at S. Corp. testing BattleChips. I get new chips from him every once in a while." Chris said, shrugging.

"I'll pay you 500,000,000 Zenny for it." said Higsby.

"Deal." Chris said, jacking Wulf into Higsby's cash register to get his payment.

- - -

Lan, Maylu, and Chris soon left the store after making some purchases.

Halfway to the arcade, Lan stopped skating.

"What's wrong?" asked Maylu.

"Chris, why'd you let him buy the BattleChip? We could have used it in our battle."

Chris just smirked. "You mean that LG Prime chip? It's just a Recover 10 with a better name."

They all got a good laugh and continued to the arcade.

- - -

In the arcade, Lan and Chris stood in front of the Net Battle Arena. A small crowed had gathered around the two operators, wanting to see the number one Navi and NetOp in action. No doubt that most of them where cheering for Lan and MegaMan.

"Ready?" asked Chris, aiming his PET at the infrared sensor.

"As always." Lan replied, doing the same.

"How 'bout you, Wulf?"

"Awaiting battle!" shouted the grey Navi.

"Good luck to both of you!" Maylu yelled from the crowd.

The battle arena had started a countdown. Its artificial voice echoed over the swarm of people.

"3…2…1…Log in!"

"Jack in, Wulf! Power up!"

"Jack in, MegaMan! Power up!"

In the arena, two beams of light stuck the ground. They dropped off the two Navis before fading into cyberspace.

"Battle start!" said the arena scorekeeping system.

"Bamboo Lance BattleChip, in! Download!" Chris shouted, inserting a BattleChip in his PET.

"Bamboo lance!" yelled Wulf, smashing his hand to the ground.

The area around MegaMan become dense as bamboo shot out of the ground.

"Too slow!" taunted MegaMan, jumping out of the bamboo's way.

Lan grabbed a chip from his case.

"Yo-Yo 2 BattleChip, in! Download!"

"Yo-yo, launch!" MegaMan yelled.

MegaMan's hand morphed into a yo-yo that rocketed from his arm towards Wulf.

"Dash Condor BattleChip, in! Download! Air Shoes BattleChip, in! Download!"

A Condor virus appeared under Wulf and took flight, disappearing just in time for MegaMan's yo-yo chip data to wear off. The wolfish Navi hung in the air for a moment then came rushing down at MegaMan.

"Triple Bomb BattleChip, in! Download!"

Three grenade-sized bombs appeared in MegaMan's hand. He took aim and chucked them at the incoming Navi.

"Air Chute 1 BattleChip, in! Download!"

Wulf's hand reformed into a blue cannon-like fan.

"Air shot!"

A burst of air blasted out from the fan and knocked the bombs off their path as well as pushing Wulf away from MegaMan. He landed on the ground and deactivated his Air Shoes.

"Cybersword BattleChip, in! Double download!" shouted Lan as he put two BattleChips into his blue PET.

Both of MegaMan's hands where replaced by glowing swords.

"Area Steal BattleChip, in! Download!"

The area under Wulf quickly flashed before MegaMan bolted forward with incredible speed.

"Long Sword BattleChip, in! Download!"

Wulf's fan disappeared and was replaced by a long blue sword.

The two Navi's swords locked together, each one trying to strike a blow on one another.

"You're good." Wulf said, grunting.

"You aren't so bad yourself." replied MegaMan, hinting a grin.

"Guts Impact BattleChip, in! Download!"

MegaMan's right hand returned and grew to enormous proportion, turning yellow in the process.

"Impact!" yelled MegaMan, striking Wulf hard in the chest with his fist.

Wulf's sword vanished as he flew backwards. He hit the ground and returned to his PET.

_Wulf, logging out_

Lan jacked MegaMan out of the arena and walked over to Chris and smiled.

"MegaMan and I haven't had a battle like that in a long time. You and Wulf make a great team."

Chris smiled back. "Thanks. I can see why you two are Dentech's number one battlers."

Lan put his arm around Chris's neck. "C'mon. I know a great place where we can get some curry."

Lan's PET suddenly started beeping.

"Lan, you got a call. It's from you-know-who." said MegaMan, looking at Chris.

Lan immediately looked at the call address and shut his PET.

"Sorry Chris. I gotta go." Lan said, snapping on his skates. "See you back home!"

Before Chris could even answer, Lan had already left.

"So, what now?" asked Wulf.

"We're going to find out where Lan went." said Chris, running outside and grabbing his bike.


	5. An Old Enemy

**Activation!**

By StarWulf.EXE

Chapter 5: An Old Enemy

Lan was racing down the street to the bus stop.

"MegaMan, replay Famous' message." ordered Lan.

"Rodger."

There was a small pause before the message started to play back.

"Lan, this is Famous. I need you to deliver that shipment right away. I have received news that there is going to be another cyber attack. We have to have those chips before the Darkloids get their hands on them. Meet up at the bus stop with the other Net Savers and get on bus 119. I've already contacted the bus driver; he will take you all directly to SciLab. Meet me in the Mission Control room. Over and out."

The message ended.

"Lan, do you think we should have told Chris what's going on?" MegaMan asked.

"We can't tell anyone else that we're Net Savers. We promised Famous we wouldn't." said Lan.

MegaMan sighed. "I guess you're right."

- - -

The two brothers arrived at the bus stop. Chaud, Laika, Dan, and Pride where already waiting for them.

"Looks like they finally arrived." said Chaud, propped up against a street sign.

Chaud hadn't changed much in the last few years. The only noticeable difference was that his pant's where now black and his hair was completely white.

"You know, you could lose your job if you keep doing this." Laika said, watching his Navi, SearchMan, from his PET.

"What took you so long?" asked Pride.

Pride was the only one in the group who dramatically changed. She dropped her princess look and started buying normal clothes. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a white tank-top. Her long blonde hair reached all the way down to her waist. Lan could see her PET case strapped to her belt.

"My cousin and I where having a Net Battle. We where going to get some curry when Famous called. "

"I didn't know you had a cousin." Dan said, getting up off a bench.

Dan was the newest addition to the team. He just moved to Dentech three months ago but he had already proven himself worthy of being a Net Saver. He wore a black shirt with white sleeves, his Navi's emblem in the middle. His pants where white from the knees up but where black the rest of the way down. His Navi, Chaos, looked almost identical.

A green bus pulled up in front of the bus stop. Lan, Pride, Dan, Chaud, and Laika hopped onboard.

"Buss 119 heading for SciLab."

With a sputter from the engine, the bus took off.

However, the Net Savers where unaware of the presense that had been watching them from in the bushes.

"Damn! Now I have to bike after a bus!"

Chris crawled out from the bushes, picking the leaves out of his hair.

"Chris, why are we doing this?" Wulf asked, examining the Internet bus route map.

"Have you ever known Lan to pass up curry?"

- - -

The five teenagers walked into SciLab Mission Control

"Good, you all made it." Famous said, turning to face the Net Savers. "We got a report that the Darkloids are planning a massive attack on SciLab. We need all the help we can get."

"When is the attack scheduled for?" asked Laika.

Famous turned back to the control panel. "I don't know the exact time but we estimate sometime in the next fifteen minutes. We need you all in Cross Fusion patrolling the cargo. Lan, do you have the chips?"

Lan reached into his backpack and withdrew the mysterious box Chris brought from Star City. He walked over to Famous and handed it over.

Famous put the box on the main control panel. "Excellent. These SyncroChips are experimental. They allow an Operator and Navi to fuse souls. We have no clue what could happen to these if they got into the wrong hands. That is why I need you five to guard them with your lives."

"Affirmative." said the Net Savers in unison.

Famous grabbed the microphone on the display panel. "All right then. Yuichiro, start the dimensional area."

A crackled response came back. The voice belonged to Dr. Hakari.

"Starting the generators now."

- - -

Back outside, Chris had arrived at SciLab.

"Whose idea was it to put SciLab on top of a hill?' he wheezed.

"The bus that Lan got on is here. He must be inside." said Wulf, pointing to the bus.

"Good, now we just have to-"

Chris stopped in mid-sentence as a giant dome materialized around SciLab.

"What in the world?"

The area in the dome started to change colors. It looked like freak Technicolor incident.

"Why does everything strange happen to us?" Wulf asked, squinting his amber eyes.

"I dunno. Let's head inside and check it out." Chris said, opening up his PET case.

"I'm right behind you."

- - -

"Okay, dimensional area up." Reported Dr. Hakari.

Famous turned back to the five teenagers. "Go ahead."

Each of the Net Savers pulled out a dark blue SyncroChip from their PET cases.

SyncroChip, in! Download" they all shouted together.

Their PETs started to shake and hum.

"Begin Cross Fusion!"

The PETs disappeared in an explosion of vibrant white light. Bits and pieces of their Navi's armor formed together and attached on their bodies. In another burst of energy, their Navi's icons appeared on their chests. As the light faded, Famous could see the five operators looking just like their Navis.

"Just in time! We got viruses heading our way!" yelled Famous.

A swarm of Scuttlest virus was charging towards them.

Pride aimed the black canon on her arm.

"Knight Shot!" she yelled.

A large spiked ball launched out from her canon. Pride's aim proved true. The iron sphere hit three of the viruses, their auras fading from the attack.

"Dan, your turn!" she said, taking aim at the other viruses

Dan ran forward to take her place.

"Chaos Sabers!" he shouted, two frightening blades formed in his hands.

Dan launched at the weakened viruses, slashing them like there was no tomorrow.

On the other side of the room, the other Net Savers where having trouble of their own.

"Mega Buster!"

Large yellow energy spheres shot out of Lan's arm canon, knocking a few Scutz viruses off the wall. Chaud raced up to them, slicing with his large red sword. The enemies' data split and corrupted, they vanished in a plume of binary code. Meanwhile, Laika was busy sniping at the other viruses from the rafters.

"_Return!"_ shouted a menacing voice.

The viruses faded and disappeared. The teens gathered around the SyncroChip shipment, preparing for the worst.

The voice spoke up again. "_I see that the chips have arrived. Now move aside or be destroyed!"_

A dark mist had formed inside the room. There was a blast of cold air as an outline of a winged Navi became visible. The Net Savers instantly knew who was behind the attack.

"ShadeMan!" they exclaimed.

The vampire Navi came into full view. He glanced at the SyncroChips, his pale lips curled into a smile.

"Ah, you have not forgotten me." He said, spreading his wings. "How long has it been since we last saw each other? A year maybe?"

"What's going on here?"

Everyone's eyes turned to the direction from which the voice came. There, in the door way stood Chris.


	6. Grasp the Future

**Activation!**

By StarWulf.EXE

Chapter 6: Grasp the Future

Lan turned around. "Chris! What are you doing here?" he shouted.

ShadeMan's eyes narrowed, his arm raised.

"Sonic Stop!"

Cyber sonic waves burst forward from ShadeMan's clawed hand. Before the Net Savers could react, the waves hit their target.

"Agh! No!" the Net Savers cried as they hit the floor, motionless.

_Cross Fusion terminated_

Their armor faded and the PETs reappeared. The five teenagers had returned to their normal selves.

Chris ran over to his cousin.

"Tell me what you did to them!" he demanded, his finger pointed at the Navi.

ShadeMan laughed hysterically, ignoring the human.

"Ch…Chris…"

Chris kneeled next to Lan. His eyes opened slightly as he turned his head.

"Log Wulf into the…Dimensional area. He can…Fight ShadeMan."

Lan's head fell limp and his eyes closed. He had passed out. Chris rose to his feet, holding up his PET and BattleChips.

"Jack in, Wulf! Power up!"

A column of light dropped Wulf off behind ShadeMan. The Navi, who was busy collecting the SyncroChips, didn't notice his new opponent.

Wulf raised his claw above his head. "Lupine Slasher!"

ShadeMan turned around just in time to get a face full of claws.

"You insolate little bastard!" he screeched, flapping his wings.

Chris inserted three BattleChips into his PET.

"Attack +10 BattleChip, in! Download! Prism BattleChip, in! Download! Heat Shot BattleChip, in! Download"

A prism appeared in front of the blinded ShadeMan and Wulf's Navi icon glowed blue. His hand turned into a flamethrower as he lined up his shot.

"Heat Shot"

A ball of superheated fire flew forward the crystal prism.

"Reflect!"

Seven identical fireballs appeared around the prism, exploding with tremendous force. ShadeMan flew back and crashed against the display panel. Wearily, he got up and clenched his fists.

"Fool! You had your chance to leave. Now you shall see my true power!"

He brought both of his fists above his head. They both turned bright red and started to flame. With one swift move, his fists collided.

"Dark Flames!"

A dark mass of matter formed in front of ShadeMan's hands. He grabbed it and hurled it at Wulf. It was a direct hit, Wulf collapsed to the floor.

_Wulf, logging out_

"Wulf!"

Chris franticly searched through his BattleChips as ShadeMan drew closer.

"I know I have a Recover 300 chip in here!"

Chris's eyes fell upon a dark blue BattleChip. It was just like the ones in the box. He picked it up and shoved it in his PET.

"BattleChip, in! Download!"

The PErsonal Terminal started to vibrate and hum before it disappeared in an explosion of vibrant light. Chris spread out his arms and legs as he felt a powerful force enter his body. Bits and pieces of Wulf's armor formed together and attached on Chris's body. However, unlike his Navi, golden slash-marks also appeared on the armor. Wulf's icon flashed with great intensity on Chris's chest.

ShadeMan covered his eyes till the light faded. When he put down his arm he could see a new figure, walking towards him.

Chris eyes, now amber, eerily glowed in the darkened room. He extended his arm, revealing black claws.

"ShadeMan, drop the chips and log out now."

"Yes, my master." ShadeMan said to an unknown presence.

A dark swirling portal materialized behind the former Darkloid .ShadeMan stepped into swirling dark, vanishing into the portal.

_ShadeMan, logging out_

Chris put down his arm and fell face first into the ground.

_Cross Fusion terminated_

Wulf's armor disappeared and became Chris's PET once more. Lacking power, the PET turned off and spit out the SyncroChip. The dimensional area dissipated while Dr. Hakari and Famous dashed into the room.

"Someone hacked the systems so we couldn't open the door. We had to shut off the-"

Yuichiro stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed the teens scatter across the floor.

"Call the medic!" shouted Famous.

Dr. Hakari checked Lan's pulse.

"They're still alive!"

Famous sprinted across the room, checking to see what happened.

"Looks like whoever hacked the system left the SyncroChips. I wonder who…What's this?" he said, picking up Chris's PET and the BattleChip.

Dr. Hakari walked over to Famous to see what he was talking about.

"Looks like we got a new member."

- - -

"Master, why did you log me out? I could have gotten the chips!"

"This mission was not about the chips. It was just a test."

"What?"

"We have more advanced technology than those BattleChips. This was all about the Fragment Program."

"I understand."

"It met all of our expectations. Phase two shall start tomorrow."


	7. Mad Dash

**Activation!**

By StarWulf.EXE

Chapter 7: Mad Dash

"Ugh…My head."

Chris sat up in the Medical Bay bed.

"Be careful. You got drained pretty badly."

Dr. Hakari was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Chris rubbed his eyes.

"Uncle Yuichiro, how long have I been out?"

"About five days. Using that SyncroChip really took a lot out of you." Dr. Hakari said, standing up.

Chris looked confused.

"What SyncroChip? I just put that BattleChip in my PET and…"

Chris jumped out of bed and franticly looked around the room.

"Wulf! What happened to Wulf?" Chris shouted.

"Don't worry. He's in the lab right now being repaired along with your PET." Dr. Hakari reassured.

Chris sat down on the end of the mattress and took a deep breath. He looked back up at his uncle.

"So what happened back there?"

Dr. Hakari sat back down in his chair.

"After the medics took you and others to the SciLab Medical Bay, Famous and I checked the security cameras. A Darkloid by the name of ShadeMan broke into SciLab using a dimensional area. A dimensional area is a place where the cyberworld and the real world fuse. In an attempt to stop him, Lan and the others used a special kind of BattleChip, called a SyncroChip, which lets them fuse with their Navis. Only a select few are allowed to use SyncroChips. The SyncroChips contain power that we only begun to explore. Your father has been creating a new type of SyncroChip, codenamed 'Spirit Harmony', that lets a NetOp and Navi completely merge to become a whole new being. That box you brought over from Star City contained the experimental SyncroChips. When you used one of those chips, you merged with Wulf. Being experimental, the chips weren't ready to be used by humans. It completely drained your energy as well as Wulf's. The next attack you launched would have killed you."

Chris started in disbelief. Had he really fused with Wulf? Just then, Famous walked into the room.

"Looks like our guest is awake." he said, pulling up a chair to the bed. "I'm Famous, the new chief of the Net Savers. The old chief, Kifune, retired last month."

Famous reached into his lab coat, pulling out Chris's PET.

"The identity of the Dentech Net Savers needs to remain a secret. You have two options here. You can go back to Star City and pretend like this never happen or you can join the Net Saver team. You've already proven to be a powerful Net Battler plus you and Wulf where able to Cross Fuse."

Chris smiled. "I'll join the team!"

"All right then." said Famous as he handed over Chris's PET. He got up and left the room. Dr. Hakari turned back to Chris.

"There's a cab waiting outside. Why don't you go home a get some rest?"

"Good idea." Chris said, gathering up stuff. He attached his PET case back to his belt and slid his BattleChips into their pouch. "See you at dinner." He said, grabbed his PET and walked out the door.

- - -

As Chris got into the car, he flipped open his PErsonal Terminal. He pressed the power switch. The PET beeped twice, signaling it was turning on. Instead of the usual 'startup' mode, the display was black. The words 'Restoring Net Navi Data' flashed repeatedly on the screen. Chris decided to check up on Wulf's revival status. He scrolled through the system information till he came upon the restoration program.

"Doesn't look like we'll be on the Net anytime soon." Chris said to his PET.

The restoration completion time was eight hours away. He strapped the PET back in its case and looked out the window. The setting sun turned the sky a fiery red, a few clouds floating overhead. It was hard to imagine that there was a terrible plot being committed in such a quiet little town.

- - -

"Chris, Famous just called! You need to get moving!"

Chris climbed down from the bunk bed and hastily put on his clothes. He ran over to check his PET. He turned it on, eager to see the face of his friend. The main screen popped up and the outline of a Navi materialized on display.

_Navi Restoration Complete. Launching Main Page._

Wulf finally came into view, his eyes slightly squinting before he opened them.

"Welcome back!" Chris cried, snatching his PET off the docking station. He put on his backpack and dashed downstairs.

"Hi Chris, what's the rush?" Wulf asked, totally confused.

Chris told him about ShadeMan, the SyncroChip, and about them joining the Net Savers. As they rushed outside, they saw Lan snapping on his skates.

"I see you made it to the team, good job. Famous called and we need to get to SciLab right away." he said, putting on his headband. Chris grabbed his bike

The two cousins sped off towards Metroline station, dodging the early morning traffic.

"Damn rush-hour!" Chris shouted as he swerved to avoid being hit by a truck.

"I got an idea!" Lan called out, nearly hitting another skater. "Do you have your laptop in your backpack?"

"Yea, why?"

"Take it out!"

Easier said than done. Chris had to steer his bike while rummaging through his backpack.

"Found it!"

Lan pulled out his PET and took aim.

"Jack in, MegaMan! Power up!"

The familiar infrared light shot out of the PET and hit the laptop's sensor.

Deep within the computer's hard drive, a beam of light dropped MegaMan off.

Lan's voice echoed in the deserted system. "MegaMan, find an Internet link and use it to find the traffic light mainframe."

"Will do!" MegaMan shouted back.

The blue Navi headed towards the glowing floor portal ahead of him.

"MegaMan, watch out!" Lan called out from the real world.

Four Swordy viruses had come out of the portal, ready to cause havoc.

MegaMan's hand transformed into a gun. "I got um'!"

The Blue Bomber raised his weapon, ready to perform his signature attack.

"Mega Buster!"

Four energy balls rocketed out of the gun, soaring through the air before crashing down on the viruses. They fell over in agony before exploding in a cloud of computer code. Ignoring the BattleChip data the Swordies left behind, MegaMan ran up to the portal. He brought up the hyperlink window, replacing it with the address of the traffic light mainframe. The window closed and MegaMan stepped into the portal, disappearing in a column of light.

A few moments later, MegaMan arrived at mainframe. He quickly walked over to one of the programs who were controlling the traffic lights.

"I need you to change all of the lights to red." MegaMan ordered.

The program frowned. "But that would cause mass confusion! I can't just change the lights every time a Navi comes and asks."

"This is important Net Saver business!" yelled the blue Navi, bringing up his badge.

The program nodded slightly as he stopped the traffic.

"Good work Mega!" Lan shouted, pressing his icon on the PET.

MegaMan returned to Lan's PET while Chris slid his laptop back in his backpack. All traffic lights around them had turned red, giving them a chance to reach the Metroline without having to dodge cars.

"I can't believe you wanted me to stop traffic just because you two are late. Next time, wake up earlier!" MegaMan scolded.

- - -

A few minutes later, Chris and Lan arrived at the Metroline. Chris jacked Wulf into the cashier to pay for their tickets while Lan checked when the next train would leave.

"If we get on the next train, we can get to SciLab in two minutes." said Lan, turning around from the information booth.

"Gotta love these slow trains." Chris said, sitting down on a bench.

"At least they aren't like those old ones at the museum. They barely went 100 mph."

The intercom system in the underground building sprung to life. "_Train 348, Dentech to SciLab, now boarding_."

The two teens squeezed past the metallic train doors as they closed behind them. Within seconds, the train was traveling down the tracks at unbelievable speeds. Lan and Chris each sat down, relieved that they would arrive on time. They passed the time by Net Battling on the train's navigational computer. Surprisingly, Chris won.

"_Train 348 has reached its destination. Please remain seated till the doors open."_

That didn't stop the duo from scrambling to the exit to make sure they got off first. Soon enough, the doors opened. Lan and Chris bolted for the stairs leading up to the front of SciLab, knocking over a trashcan.

"Sorry!" they both called back to the security guard.

Cursing under his breath and clenching his fist, the guard radioed the janitors.

- - -

The receptionist working at the information booth smiled as two teenagers ran inside

"Welcome to Sc-"

The woman didn't have time to finish her sentence; the boys had taken off up the stairs.

- - -

"Sorry we're late." Lan and Chris said in unison as they entered the now-repaired Mission Control room.

Instead of the disapproving glares that they both expected, the room was completely empty.

"Where is everyone?" Chris asked, walking into the center.

Lan shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe they're in another room."

The doors behind them creaked as they slid open. Famous, sipping a cup a coffee, walked into the room.

"Lan? Chris? What are you doing here? The briefing isn't for another hour." he said, sitting down in an overstuffed office chair.

"But you called and said that we needed to meet you here now!" Chris exclaimed.

"Oh, I gave the wrong meeting time. I emailed everyone, telling them not to come until later. Didn't you get it?"

At that exact moment, Chris's and Lan's PETs started to rapidly beep. The mail had finally arrived.

- - -

"Has our little project finished downloading?"

"Yes, my master. The Fragment program has already been installed on over a thousand PETs and computers."

"Prefect. Soon, the humans shall bring upon their own demise!"


	8. Infection

**Activation!**

By StarWulf.EXE

Chapter 8: Infection

Chris and Lan had been resting on a bench when the other four Net Savers arrived.

"Whoa! Lan actually got up early!" Pride exclaimed, almost dropping the bagel she was eating.

"It's the end of the world!" Dan exclaimed jokingly.

"Very funny!" Lan said, giving Dan a friendly punch to the stomach.

"What's your cousin doing here?" asked Chaud, pulling out his PET. "This is supposed to be a restricted area." he said, ready to call security.

Before Chaud could alert the guards, Famous intervened.

"Chris is the newest Dentech Net Saver." he announced. "But that's not the reason why I called you all here."

Famous walked over to the main control panel. He pressed a small button and the large display screen in the back of the room sprung to life. It showed pictures of commercial PErsonal Terminals, each with a commercial Navi. However, something was odd about the pictures. In the bottom left corner of the PET screen, there was a small circular icon. It was completely black except for a large red "F" in the middle. The group jacked their Navis into the SciLab display system network so they could see as well.

Famous cleared his throat. "Early this morning at around 4:00 AM, a malicious virus named "Fragment" was released into Cyberworld. It broke past and destroyed all known forms of security. It also infected every PET with a Navi logged into the net. The infections stopped at around 6:00 AM. So far, the virus has done nothing more than sit in the PET. The strange thing is we can't delete it."

The display screen started playing a video clip of seven security Navis attacking one of the strange icons. Their shots just reflected back and flew off into oblivion. The Navis, realizing their weapons had no affect, logged out.

The Net Saver chief turned back to the group. "One of the security systems that were destroyed belonged to the bank."

Famous reached into his pocket and pulled out a CD-ROM. He handed it to Laika.

"I need you all to take this down to the Dentech bank. This recovery disk should fix the system. Now, get moving. There could be a cyber attack any minute."

The group logged their Navis out and exited the room, leaving Famous to finish up his coffee. He walked over to his computer and sat down in a chair. The chief cracked his knuckles and opened up the SciLab Virus Vaccine Database.

"Better get working on that antivirus-"

Famous almost fell out of his chair. A warning window was waiting in the corner of his computer screen. It read: "Fragment virus alert! Second wave detected!"

"Oh shit."

- - -

A half hour later, the Net Savers arrived at the Dentech City bank. The automatic glass doors slid open as they walked inside. Laika walked over to one of the tellers.

"We're here to about the security system." he said, pulling out the disk from his jacket.

The teller got up and shook each of their hands.

"My name is Mrs. Kairi Utada. Thank you for coming on such short notice. We've had to disconnect are bank from the network ever since those viruses came. It's just been awful!"

Mrs. Utada led the teenagers past a set of heavy steel doors, already opened.

"Even the door scanners aren't working." she said.

They where now in the bank's security center. Giant black servers containing precious data loomed over them. Every computer in the room was switched off except for one. It was sitting in middle of the security center, a beacon of light in the sea of black computer screens.

"This is the only computer here that's working." said Mrs. Utada.

The Net Savers walked over to the computer and jacked in their Navis. Kairi left the room, not wanting to get in the way.

"Well, this mission was a rip-off. We didn't even get to battle some evil villain!" Lan exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"You know, being a Net Saver is more than just fighting." said Chaud, secretly wishing that someone would challenge him to a Net Battle.

"It's about preserving the peace in the real world, and Cyberworld." Laika said.

That was the last straw for Lan.

"Jeez! You and Chaud are just lifeless zombies! Laugh! Cry! Do something! Just bend the rules for once!"

- - -

Chris, Dan, and Pride had silently slipped out of the room before the argument started. Wulf, Chaos, and KnightMan returned to their PETs as well.

"Hopefully, they'll settle this before we leave. I don't wanna hear it on the way back to SciLab." Dan said, looking around for a vending machine.

"Don't worry. Knowing Lan, he'll just challenge Chaud and Laika to a Net Battle. The only fighting that will go on will be in the Internet." said Chris.

"Good." Pride said, breathing a sigh of relief.

_Alert! Alert! Unauthorized entrance in main vault! Alert! Alert!_

The hallway turned a bright red as the emergency security system kicked back in. Klaxons whirred and warning lights flashed.

"Looks like they brought some of the security back online." Pride said, already heading for the vault.

"Wait for us!" Chris and Dan yelled.

- - -

The three Net Savers slowly crept into the vault. Bits and pieces of twisted metal littered the floor.

"Looks like the crook is still here." whispered Dan. "Look."

An oddly-dressed figure was hunched over a small server. Hearing Dan's voice, it quickly turned around. What the group saw shocked them to the core.

Chris rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't hallucinating "Is that…?"

Dan gulped. "A Navi…In the real world?"

Pride glanced at her PET. "And there isn't a dimensional area."


	9. The Fragment Code

**Activation!**

By StarWulf.EXE

Chapter 9: The Fragment Code

"Cannon BattleChip, in! Download!"

The mysterious Navi's right arm morphed into a bright green cannon. He pointed the cannon's barrel right at the Net Savers.

"Duck!" shouted Dan, grabbing Chris and Pride.

An orange energy beam shot straight at them Luckily; Dan knocked the two teens to the ground before ducking himself. The beam hit one of the severs, exploding on contact. The three Net Savers crawled behind the wrecked server as the smoke dissipated.

The Navi chuckled to himself. "Too easy." he said, turning back to his work.

Unknown to the robber, the three Net Savers where planning their next attack.

"What's a Navi doing here without a dimensional area?" Chris asked the others.

Pride shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe there is a dimensional area and we just can't see it."

Dan unhooked his PET from its case and pointed the infrared sensor at the ceiling.

"Jack in, Chaos! Power up!" he whispered.

There was a moment a silence. Chaos appeared on the PET screen.

"No luck, Dan. I can't find a way into the real world." he said.

"C'mon Pride, let's give it a try!" said Chris, raising his PET.

"Jack in, Wulf! Power up!"

'Jack in, KnightMan! Power up!"

More silence.

"Still nothin'." replied Wulf.

"I am sorry, Miss Pride." KnightMan said, bowing slightly.

"Maybe we could try to Cross Fuse." Pride suggested, pulling out her SyncroChip. Dan and Chris did the same.

"SyncroChip, in! Download!"

"SyncroChip, in! Download!"

"Spirit SyncroChip, in! Download!"

The three put their SyncroChips into their PETs. The main screens flashed before the chips popped out from the PErsonal Terminals.

_Unable to perform synchronization. Dimensional area not found._

"Damn it!" Dan swore softly, searching the room for something useful.

Chris gasped. "We got even worse news! Look!"

He pointed to the black icons resting in the corner of their PET's screens.

The Navi cracked his back as he stood up. "That Fragment virus is the best thing that happened to me! I wonder who else I can rob?" he thought.

The demolished sever in the back of the room slightly shook. The green Navi grinned.

"I was wondering where my little visitors went." he laughed, turning his arm back into a cannon and taking aim. "Good luck trying to stop me when you're dead."

He fired.

_Fragment Code! Activation!_

The Net Saver's PETs violently shock. The Fragment icons disappeared as a flash lit up the screens.

_Execute!_

The PErsonal Terminals exploded, leaving behind a thick fog of computer code. The cannon's shot bounced off it and hit the ceiling.

"No!" exclaimed the Navi. "Not them too!"

The code swirled around the three, forcing them to stand up. In a bright explosion of light, the Net Savers where gone. In their place where their Navis.

The medieval Navi shook his head. "What just happened?"

Wulf shrugged. "We where in our PETs just a second ago."

"We can ask questions later! He's getting away!" Chaos shouted.

The commercial Navi was drilling a hole in the back of the room, hoping to break through to the outside.

"Chaos Sabers!"

"Knight Shot!"

"Lupine Slasher!"

The three attacks launched at the robber, fusing together in mid-flight.

"Tri-Attack!" the three Navis yelled.

Their attack struck the green Navi in the back. He bent over in pain, code streaming from his wound.

_ShotMan, Fragment transmission disconnected. Logging out._

ShotMan's eyes glazed over as he returned to the Internet, leaving behind a couple hundred thousand Zenny in the form of a small disk.

- - -

"Where are we?"

"I don't know…It's so dark."

"Wait…There's a light up ahead!"

- - -

_Fragment Code! Deactivate!_

The three Navis broke down into computer code and became PETs once more.

_Transmission ended._

A bright flash erupted in the middle of the room. Pride, Chris, and Dan came crashing to the ground from out of nowhere.

"Ow."

Lan, Chaud, and Laika came running through what remained of the door.

"We got the security system back up! Plus, I won myself a few new BattleChips from Laika and Chaud!" Lan said, showing off his new Giga-Class BattleChips.

"Whoop-dee-doo…" Pride called out from the floor.

"Princess, are you all right?" KnightMan asked from her PET.

Laika gasped. "What happened here!" he shouted, looking at the room.

Everything was in disarray. All of the bank's servers where broken, some still smoking. There where holes in the walls that looked like they where made from gunfire. The ceiling was charred black as well as the floor.

Chaos and Wulf appeared on Dan's PET. "No sign of ShotMan." they reported.

Chaud calmly walked over to his partners and helped them to their feet.

Chris dusted off his shorts and Wulf logged out of Dan's PET. "Thanks."

"Now, tell us what happened." the skunk-haired Net Saver demanded.

- - -

Back at SciLab, the six teens where gathered around Famous' computer, their Navis already jacked in, It was running a video that was taken by a security camera at the bank. The clip of Dan, Chris, and Pride vanishing and Chaos, Wulf, and KnightMan in the real world kept replaying.

"I think we found out what the Fragment virus is doing." Dr. Hakari exclaimed as he walked into the room with the Famous in tow.

The brunette scientist turned off the PC and cleared his throat.

"Much to our surprise, the Fragment virus was not created to cause cyber havoc. Instead, it was created for use as a tool. The virus installs the "Fragment Code" into a PET, enabling the Fragment functions. When a person or Navi uses the code, they perform a move we call "Activation". Activation allows a Navi to enter the real world without the use of a dimensional area. However, a Navi must find a willing Operator for the move to work. When a Navi enters the real world using the Fragment code, the Operator gets sent to the Cyberworld."

There was a long silence in the room. The only noise was that of Dr. Hakari trying to catch his breath after explaining his findings.

"What about Cross Fusion? With people being able to do Activation, what's the use for SyncroChips?" Lan asked as he fingered the SyncroChip in his PET case.

Famous decided to answer the question so Yuichrio could take a break.

"As of this morning, SyncroChips have become a thing of the past. Still, you should keep them with you. In fact, I got a better idea! Hand me your SyncroChips and I'll give you all Spirit SyncroChips."

The Net Saver chief took all of the group's SyncroChips, except for Chris, and replaced them with the newer version.

"This has been a big day for you all. Go home and get some rest." He said, nodding to Dr. Hakari. "You are all dismissed."

The Net Savers left the room and exited SciLab. Lan, KnightMan, Chaos, Chris, MegaMan, Dan, and Wulf were talking about battle strategies while Pride was mumbling about how boys are so immature. Laika, ProtoMan, Chaud, and SearchMan were too busy scowling to take part in the conversation.

- - -

Eventually the group went their separate ways. Chris and Lan said goodbye to their friends while MegaMan and Wulf waved from their PETs.

"So what do you wanna do tomorrow?" asked Chris.

Lan clasped his hands behind his head. "I dunno."

"We could head out to the electronic show at the Dentech Expo Center." MegaMan suggested.

"Then it's settled! Tomorrow, we go to the electronic show!"


	10. Shattered Dream

**Activation!**

By StarWulf.EXE

Chapter 10: Shattered Dreams

Darkness…Only darkness. Black, empty, and cold. It swirled around its unsuspecting victim. Amidst the nothingness, a voice spoke out.

"She could have just stopped…"

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core._

_Where I've become so numb_

"Hey, guys! Wait up!"

_Where I've become so numb without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold.  
Until you find it there and lead it back home._

"What did they say?"

_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Bid my blood to run, before I come undone.  
Save me from the nothing I've become_.

"No!"

_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life._

"She can't be gone!"

_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Bid my blood to run, before I come undone.  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

The darkness loomed ever closer to its prey.

_Bring me to life._

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life._

Five other voices spoke all at once.

"We're so sorry."

_Frozen inside without your touch._

_Only you are the life among the dead._

The first voice yelled in defeat.

"No! Get away from me!"

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see.  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems._

_Got to open my eyes to everything._

Footsteps could be heard running down a hallway.

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul.  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more.  
Bring me to life._

"This is all their fault! They could have saved her!"

_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Bid my blood to run, before I come undone.  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

"They must pay…"

_Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life._

It was time. The darkness lunged at its victim, consuming her whole. It entered her mind, her body, and her soul.

"They will pay!"

- - -

Chris bolted up in his bead, his brow covered from sweat. He looked down at Lan, still fast asleep. Both their PETs where in their docking stations. Everything seemed normal.

"Was that a dream? It…It seemed so real." he said to himself.

The PETs started to ring simultaneously and turned on. Wulf appeared on Chris's computer screen and MegaMan appeared on Lan's.

"Time to wake up!" the Navis called out.

Lan stirred before opening his eyes. The brunette rolled out of bed and grabbed his clothes.

"You ready to go?" Lan asked, adjusting his headband.

Chris jumped from the top bunk, landing on the ground with a 'thump'.

"Yup!" said Chris, completely forgetting about the dream.

- - -

After the two finally finished getting ready, they made their way to the Dentech Expo Center. About a quarter of the way to the show, Chris stopped walking.

"I can't help feeling that we're forgetting something." he said.

"Me too." said Lan. "What about you MegaMan? MegaMan?"

The two gasped as they checked their cases. "We forgot our PETs!"

Star's Notes:

I know I said I wouldn't be updating for a while. But I decided to make an exception.

Song: "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence.


	11. Fragment Arena Part 1

**Activation!**

By StarWulf.EXE

Chapter 11: Fragment Arena (Part 1)

"I can't believe you forgot us!" the blue Navi shouted from Chris's laptop.

"We already said we're sorry! What more do you guys want?"

"How 'bout you two get more responsible?"

"Fine! Are you guys happy now?"

"No." the two Navis said in unison.

Chris and Lan sighed. They where on the subway heading for Dentech Expo Center, listening to their Navis complain. MegaMan and Wulf where still mad that their operators left them behind by accident. The two teens hoped that jacking their Navis into Chris's laptop so they could surf the Internet would calm them down. To their dismay, it didn't work.

"Then what will make you two happy?" Chris asked.

The two Navis looked at each other, briefly nodding before turning back to their operators.

"We want weapon repairs and armor upgrades." they said together.

Wulf morphed his hands into claws. "My claws are so dull I can't even delete simple viruses with them anymore."

"And my buster is so busted, it won't fire charged shots!" MegaMan complained.

Lan and Chris nodded in agreement. Their Navis where due for upgrades and the electronic expo would be a perfect place to buy them.

"Fine. We'll buy you upgrades if you two stop complaining." Lan said, pressing MegaMan's icon on his PET.

MegaMan returned back to Lan's PET just as the train arrived. Chris jacked Wulf out and put his laptop away. The two left the subway station, being careful to avoid the security guard they annoyed before.

Chris brought his arm over his eyes. "Wow, I never knew an area like this existed in Dentech!" he exclaimed, blinded by the sudden rush of sunlight.

The paved street in front of them was lined with towering beech trees. In between the trees where small shops and stalls that where selling a large assortment of items. At the end of the road was a large exhibition hall. A huge crowd was gathered in front of the building. Lan and Chris ran down the street to the horde of people. As they got closer, they could see that everyone was gathered around an elevated podium. A Dentech Expo employee was giving a speech.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lan asked, hoping to get involved one way or another.

An overweight teen about 16 years old turned around, his yellow PET in hand.

"Lan?"

Lan almost fell over in surprise. However, his PET was not so lucky.

"Dex, is that you?"

"Watch it!" MegaMan yelled, crashing to the ground. "That's it! I'm not coming back until you learn to be careful!"

MegaMan jacked himself into Chris's laptop, leaving Lan to pick up the empty PET.

"Looks like you're still the same as before."

Lan dusted of his hands and faced Dex. He was wearing his usual dark green T-shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts. The small amount of hair he had was combed up into a single point that stuck out on the top of his head.

"Hey, long time no see!" Lan said, grinning. "What brings you back to Dentech? I thought you where still away training."

"When I heard that the Dentech Expo Center was having a battle competition, I just had to come." said Dex. "Who's this?"

Lan looked back at Chris. He was trying to convince MegaMan to go back to Lan's PET.

"Oh, that's my cousin. He's visiting from Star City."

Chris closed his laptop and joined in on the conversation.

"Hi, I'm Chris." he said, holding out his arm.

Dex shook his hand. "I'm Dex, the world's number one Net Battler!"

"Hold on! MegaMan and I beat you and GutsMan plenty of times!" Lan shouted.

Dex didn't seem to hear him. "Anyway, we'll get to see who the best is once this tournament is over."

"Wait, what tournament?" Chris asked.

Dex pointed at the Dentech Expo employee. He was still giving his speech. "Today is the start of the Fragment tournament. Don't tell me you guys don't know about Fragment."

Both Lan and Chris jumped back. "W-What about Fragment?"

Dex sighed. "This morning all of the world's top leaders came together and had a meeting about Fragment. They came up with a set of rules restricting the use of the program. Since it is believed that everyone in the world has the virus, the leaders decided they need to make sure it doesn't get out of hand. You can now only use the program when in an official tournament battle or if you're in extreme danger."

Lan clasped his hands behind his head. "So this tournament is all about Fragment, eh?"

"Yup!" Dex exclaimed. "The battles are broken up into two parts. The first half of the battle takes place in the Cyberworld and the other takes place in the real world. Whoever has the most HP left when the buzzer goes off is the winner."

"And that will be Dex and I, guts!" shouted the teen's Navi from his PET.

"We'll see about that!" Chris and Lan said together.

Wulf spoke up. "The upgrades, remember?"

"Oh, I forgot…"

"Will you two ever learn?"

- - -

_2 hours later…_

"We're installing the updates now."

_Weapon and armor upgrades completed_

MegaMan morphed his right hand into his MegaBuster. "Finally!"

"So, is everything ok now?" Lan asked, ejecting the upgrade BattleChip from his PET.

Chris did the same. "How 'bout you, Wulf?"

Both Navis tested out their weapons on a stray Swordy virus that was heading for the exposition center's climate control mainframe.

"They work like a charm!" they exclaimed.

Dex walked over to Lan and Chris. He was carrying a handful of BattleChips.

"GutsMan and I are all set. You guys ready, too?"

"You bet 'cha!" the two shouted.

"Good. I already found the registration desk. Let's go."

The three headed past the display cases and vendors towards a large counter covered with computers. They where all displaying the battle registration forms. There was already a line of people waiting.

They all sighed. "Oh come on! It'll take forever to get us all signed up!"

"Lan?"

Chris, Dex, and Lan quickly turned around. A girl in her early teens was running up to them. Her forehead gleamed in the center's artificial lighting.

Everyone covered their eyes as the girl came closer. "Yai, is that really you?" Lan called out, his arm covering his pupils. Her shiny brow blinded everyone around her.

"Lan Hakari and Dex, nice to see you again!" Yai said as she reached them. Her forehead finally stopped shimmering.

"Looks like this tournament is turning into little reunion!" Dex said jokingly.

"Speaking of reunions, where are Maylu and Tory?" Yai asked, looking for her old companions.

Lan shrugged. "Maylu is at a piano competition at Beach Street and I have no clue where Tory is."

Yai shook her head. "Oh well, their loss." She glanced at the long line in front of them. "You guys are actually waiting in line?"

The three sadly nodded.

"I can fix that!" she said as she pointed her tan-colored PET at one of the computers. "Jack in, Glyde! Power up!"

The familiar infra-red light fired out of her PET and hit the computer's jack-in sensor.

"Don't worry." Yai said, snapping her fingers. "Glyde will take care of this."

Within a few moments Glyde returned to the PET and reported that he got everyone registered.

"My daddy is one of the tournament's biggest sponsors." Yai explained. "I can bypass all these long lines. And according to Glyde, the first round begins in fifteen minutes."

"So, what are we going to do till then?" Chris asked.

The group thought for a moment, looking around for anything interesting.

Dex gasped. "Is that…?"

"It is!"

The four teens smiled at each other. "#1 Curry!"

- - -

"Sparrow, check to see who has registered so far."

"I'm checking the computers now. No one suspicious has signed up yet."

"Good, I don't need anymore interruptions right now."

"Interruptions from what?"

"…I was going to get some curry."

"Axel, what am I ever going to do with you?"

"How about buying me some food?"

"Not a chance."

"Well, it was worth a shot."


	12. Fragment Arena Part 2

**Activation!**

By StarWulf.EXE

Chapter 12: Fragment Arena Part 2

"I'm going to have the Curry Surprise. What about you guys?"

"I'll order the extra spicy curry."

"Just a diet soda for me."

"The chicken curry sounds good to me."

The four placed their orders and took a seat at the counter. Yai smoothed her dress out as she looked at the crowd of people gawking over a new PET model.

"So, Chris, what brings you to Dentech?" she asked.

Chris stared in amazement. "How'd you know my name?"

Yai just smiled. "I was one the same plane you where. You made quite a ruckus when those BattleChips got scattered."

Chris shifted in his chair. "I…Um…"

"So that explains why you had a SyncroChip!" Lan said, laughing.

Dex scratched his head. "What are you two talking about?"

Lan and Chris quickly exchanged worried looks. "Uh…Well-"

"Mind if I join you?"

The group turned around to see a pair of blue eyes staring at them.

"Sure, have a seat."

"Thanks." he said, sitting down next to them. His pale skin looked even whiter under his short black hair. He was wearing a dull, zipped-up, orange jacket and a pair of crisp black cargo pants. His vibrant blue eyes where intensified by his thin-rimmed glasses. "So, have you guys entered the tournament yet?"

The four friends nodded as they watched their orders being prepared.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Axel; Axel Daine."

A woman with pink hair tied into pigtails walked out from behind the counter. She had on a white shirt with orange sleeves; her Navi's symbol on the front. Her shoes where hidden under her light blue jeans. She ran over to them and gave them their curry. "Well if it isn't Hakari!"

The brunette looked up at her and smiled. "Maddy, I didn't know you'd be here!"

"I suppose you're all here for the tournament, eh?" Maddy as she sat down sat down next to Axel. "Match, Yahoot, Zap, and I are all registered too. Maybe we'll face each other!"

Lan's response was undecipherable because of the enormous amount of curry he was shoveling into his mouth. Chris and Axel looked at each other, trying to figure out how a human stomach could take in so much food at once. Yai, Dex, and Maddy seemed used to it, seeing that there where busy catching up since they last met.

At that instant, the building's P.A. system sparked to life. There was a few seconds of static before a woman's voice spoke up. "Welcome, one and all, to the Dentech Expo Center! I'm your official announcer, Ribbita! All contestants need to report to the fourth floor and everyone else should head to the fifth. This is Ribbita signing off!"

"Well, we better get going!" Dex said as he got up and pulled out his PET. "We don't want to be late!"

Lan, finishing his meal, did the same. He pointed his PET at #1 Curry's cash register. "Jack in, MegaMan-"

Maddy shook her head. "This one's on me." she called out, already halfway to the nearest elevator. Trailing behind her was the rest of the original World Three team. "See ya later!"

Yai, Dex, Chris, and Lan got up from their seats and ran off to find the stairs, leaving Axel behind. Sparrow, who had be monitoring the contestant info, logged back into Axel's PET. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the unusual look his operator had on his face.

"I forgot to order my curry."

- - -

_-TEN MINUTES LATER-_

The rooftop of the expo center was buzzing with activity. The weather outside was bright and sunny, making it perfect for battling. Bleachers had been set up around the middle of the floor where eight state-of-the-art Net Battle hologram machines rested next to a large area cleared off for the Fragment battles. Most of Dentech's population was already seated or walking around on the rooftop.

However, back on the fourth floor, sixteen contestants where gathered around an official reading the tournament rules. Apparently, everyone else who signed up chickened out or was disqualified.

"…So after the first half of the battle, you enter Fragment mode. A sealed off area in the net has been set up so you can relax while your Navis continue the battle. Whoever has the least damage when the timer goes off is the winner. Behind me is the bracket that will be updated after each battle. You may want to glance at it before the contest starts so you can be prepared." The official said, finishing up. "Battles will start in about five minutes. Get your Navis and BattleChips ready." he said, leaving the room.

"Let's find out who we get to battle." Yai suggested, pointing to the bracket. Almost all of the contestants where already reading over the list. Those who weren't looking where talking to their Navis, flipping through their BattleChip folder, and discussing strategies with other NetOps.

The group walked over to bracket, pushing past the crowd of people. "Found us." Chris announced, pointing to their Navi's names. "MegaMan is up against ChainMan, Glyde gets to take on IllusionMan, Wulf has a battle with FortressMan, and GutsMan verses Sparrow."

Dex looked at the list himself. "I guess we don't get to battle each other till the very end." he said, turning back to his friends.

"Attention all participants." the P.A. system's robotic voice echoed throughout the building's lower levels, now empty. "The battles are about to begin. Contestants may watch other fights once their battle is over. Please head for the rooftop so everyone can begin."

"All right!" Lan shouted, twirling his PET with his fingers. "You guys ready?"

"Lan, I'm getting dizzy!" MegaMan yelled, clutching on to his helmet. "Stop before I puke!"

"Sorry Mega."

"It's okay. By the way, everyone else left."

"What!"

- - -

By now, everyone was on the rooftop. Chris, Dex, and Yai where shaking hands with their opponents while the other battlers did the same. Just as Lan came running up from the stairs towards ChainMan's NetOp, the speakers crackled with static.

"What a fine day for Net Battling! I'm Ribbita and for those who don't know, I'm today's official announcer. Hundreds of people registered to battle but only sixteen where chosen. Now, without future ado, let's start the tournament! Our first battle will be….Lan Hakari and MegaMan verses Austin Yunda and ChainMan!"


	13. All Chained Up

**Activation!**

By StarWulf.EXE

Chapter 13: All Chained Up

Previously on "Activation!"…

_By now, everyone was on the rooftop. Chris, Dex, and Yai where shaking hands with their opponents while the other battlers did the same. Just as Lan came running up from the stairs towards ChainMan's NetOp, the speakers crackled with static._

"_What a fine day for Net Battling! I'm Ribbita and for those who don't know, I'm today's official announcer. Hundreds of people registered to battle but only sixteen where chosen. Now, without future ado, let's start the tournament! Our first battle will be…Lan Hakari and MegaMan verses Austin Yunda and ChainMan!" _

Chapter 13: All Chained Up

"You ready, Lan?" MegaMan asked, activating his mouth guard and Mega Buster.

"Ready and willing!" replied Lan, fingering the BattleChips in his pocket. "'Bout time we got use those upgrades in a real Net Battle!"

Meanwhile, Ribbita was hovering over the rooftop aboard a DNN blimp. She quickly adjusted her frog-like hat before pulling out her lime-green PET. "ToadMan, are you all set up?"

"We got all of our broadcasting programs monitoring the battles, ribbit. If anything thing happens, ribbit, we'll see it!" said a small green Navi that resembled a frog.

Ribbita smiled and grabbed a nearby microphone and switched it on. "Good work. Start the cameras in three…two…" The newscaster slipped her PET back into her pocket and glanced out of one of the blimp's windows. She took a deep breath before practically screaming into the microphone.

"This is Ribbita once again; ready to bring you the most up-to-date coverage on today's battles! Now, NetOps, take your position!"

"May the best Navi and Operator win!" Austin called out. He had short blonde hair with long sideburns that looked like they needed to be trimmed. He was wearing a dark green sweatshirt with his Navi's icon on the right sleeve and dark blue jeans that where slightly faded around his knees.

With a quick nod, Lan and Austin walked over to one of the Net Arenas and aimed their PETs.

"Jack in, MegaMan! Power up!"

"Jack in, ChainMan! Power up!"

Two red beams hit the jack-in sensor on the side of the arena, dropping off the two Navis.

_BATTLE START!_

"Mega Buster!" MegaMan shouted, firing two energy balls at his opponent. ChainMan simply jumped over the shots, landing several feet away.

ChainMan snickered. "Without armor, my agility is increased tenfold." It was true; he wasn't wearing any armor except for a pair of dark green gloves and boots over a navy-blue bodysuit. Without a helmet, his semi-long hair reached down to his shoulder-blades. Hooked on to his hips where two chain-like whips. "My speed and long-attacks make me unstoppable!"

"Unstoppable, eh? Well, try this, MegaMan! Green Rope 2 BattleChip, in! Download!" said Lan, sliding a chip into his PET.

MegaMan smashed his hand against the ground. "Green Rope!" Vines sprung up from under ChainMan and wrapped around his legs, tapping him. "Now! Mega Buster!" the blue Navi shouted, firing rapidly.

"Heat Buoy BattleChip, in! Download! Bee Arrow 1 BattleChip, in! Download!" Austin said, downloading two chips. As soon as he did, ChainMan's hand morphed into a red and white cannon. He pointed the barrel down at the vines.

"Fire!" The burning plasma ball disintegrated the vines, freeing the Navi. He raised his arm and pointed at MegaMan. "Bee Virus!"

An electrified hornet materialized in front of MegaMan, blocking all of his shots.

MegaMan smiled weakly at the virus. "Lan, I need a BattleChip!"

"I've got your back! Ice Cannonball BattleChip, in! Download!" Lan said, inserting another chip.

A blue and black sphere the size of a baseball appeared in MegaMan's right hand. He chucked the projectile at the virus, freezing it instantly. It crashed the ground, shattering into a thousand glittering shards.

"Piece of cake!" MegaMan shouted triumphantly.

"Not quite, MegaMan. Chain Whips!"

Before the MegaMan could fire his buster, two chain lengths rapped around his waist from behind. The blue Navi turned his head around to see face opponent.

"Hit him with this!" Austin shouted. "ElecReel 3 BattleChip, in! Download!" ChainMan's hands started to spark and crackle as they charged up with energy.

"Reel Shock!" The electricity that ChainMan was storing traveled from his hands down the chains, shocking MegaMan. His opponent let him fall to the ground with a sickening 'thud'.

Ribbita grabbed her microphone and started shouting again. "Well, this is interesting! Looks like ChainMan might win! If MegaMan doesn't get up soon, this battle will be over!"

Lan reached into his pocket and grabbed a chip. "Recover 300 BattleChip, in! Download!" MegaMan stood up and his wounds where instantly healed. "We need to come up with a strategy or we'll never win."

MegaMan thought for a moment before getting into a battle-stance. "ChainMan seems to favor elec-type attacks. I got an idea but I'll need some wood, air, and trap BattleChips."

"Rodger. Downloading BattleChips now!" Lan quickly shoved a few chips into his PET. "Bamboo Sword!" MegaMan yelled before gaining a glowing green sword. He activated his mouth guard before charging at ChainMan. But before he could attack, the buzzer sounded.

"Net Battlers, activate the Fragment programs." shouted Ribbita.

_Fragment Code! Activation!_

Both opponents' PETs shook before turning into computer code. It swirled around them, initiating the transfer.

_Execute!_

The NetOps closed their eyes as they jacked into the Internet. When they opened up their eyes back up, they where in what looked like a lounge.

"Welcome!"

Both operators turned around to see a small toad-like Navi.

"I'm ToadMan, Ribbita's Navi. According to her, both MegaMan and ChainMan made it to the real world safely. You can watch the battle from the monitor over there." he pointed to an oversized window displaying an aerial view of the arena. "You can also keep in contact with you're Navis with these." he pulled out two devises that looked like earpieces with microphones attached. Both teens shrugged before grabbing the devises and turning their attention to the battle.

- - -

Back in the real world, MegaMan and ChainMan took their battle positions. MegaMan donned the sword and ChainMan had his hands on his whips.

_RESUME BATTLE_

"ChainMan, evade and attack!" Austin shouted from the net. With a slight nod, ChainMan jumped over to the other side of the arena and pulled out his whips.

"Poltergeist BattleChip!"

Just as ChainMan was about to attack, an unseen force took control of his whips. "What the-" he yelled as the chains wrapped around his body.

"Let's end this!" MegaMan shouted. "Fan BattleChip!" A blue fan appeared in front of MegaMan and started sucking in his opponent.

"No!" ChainMan cried out, trying to escape. But it was too late. He was already within range of MegaMan's sword. The blue Navi brought it down on ChainMan, slicing him in two.

_ChainMan, Fragment transmission disconnected. Logging out._

ChainMan disappeared from the battlefield and was soon replaced when Austin appeared out of thin air. MegaMan gave a thumbs-up to the crowd before returning to the Internet.

"We did it, bro!" Lan said as he reappeared. Austin walked over to Lan and shook his hand. "That was a great battle. ChainMan and I don't get many opponents like you."

Ribbita, who was busy talking to ToadMan, finally noticed the battle was over. "Looks like we have our first winner of the day! It's Lan and MegaMan!"

- - -

_1 Hour Later…_

"WackoBall!"

"Final Beam!"

_WackoMan, Fragment transmission disconnected. Logging out._

"That was certainly a most stunning battle." Ribbita shouted. "But in the end, Glen and her Navi, Sachi, won. That about wraps it up for Division A. We'll be taking a half-hour break before the Division B battles start. Anyway, stay tuned for more action when we get back! "


	14. The Angry, Little Heiress

**Activation!**

By StarWulf.EXE

Chapter 14: The Angry, Little Heiress

A lightning strike, a thunder clap, and cheers from an excited crowd.

"Apparently, the weather didn't hold out but that hasn't stopped our battlers." Ribbita screamed into her microphone, oblivious of everyone holding their hands over their ears. "The first match of Division B is already well underway. Let's tune in and see what's going on."

"Super Vulcan!" Instantly, Glyde's hand morphed into a yellow machine gun. He pointed it at his opponent and took aim.

On the other side of the arena, IllusionMan brought his arms up and prepared to attack. His design resembled a standard Navi except he had discolored boots and gloves. Behind him, a purple cape fluttered in the wind. "Manny, shall I use the chip?"

Deep in the net, Manny and Yai where watching their Navis back in the real world. Manny activated his headset. "Go right ahead."

IllusionMan raised his arms and donned his battle visor. "Multi Image!" His body flashed for a moment before he dashed forward. Glyde braced his arm and released a shower of bullets onto his enemy, creating a thick dust cloud. He morphed his hand back and bowed deeply. "Navi defeated, Miss Yai."

"Not quite." Manny sneered. "Take a look." Yai returned her attention back to the monitor as two figures emerged from the cloud. Glyde gasped while two IllusionMen dusted off their shoulders.

The Ayano Tech. heiress looked in astonishment. "But…How?"

"It's simple," Manny explained. "When a Navi using a Multi Image BattleChip gets hit, it creates a duplicate of itself. Go ahead; try it."

Glyde equipped his default weapon and cocked it. "Miss Yai, what should I do?"

Yai's expression changed from amazed to infuriated. "Hit him with everything you got!"

"Understood. Glyde Cannon!" The butler Navi fired a round of plasma balls, each hitting their targets. But as soon as they did, two more copies appeared.

"Now," Manny ordered. "Finish the battle!" The four IllusionMen planted their feet on the ground and morphed their left hands into busters. "Revo Blaster, fire!"

"Glyde, get out of there!" Yai screamed, the plasma beams coming closer every second.

_Fragment Code! Deactivate!_

Glyde burst into a cloud of computer code right before the attack hit. The buzzer sounded, signaling the battle's end. Manny and Yai nodded briefly before returning back to the stadium.

_Transmission ended._

"Well, there you have it!" Ribbita announced, combing her hair with a frog-like brush. "Only one more battle remains for Division B. Please welcome Count Zap and his Navi, ElecMan!"

- - -

"Fantasy, what is the status of phase three?"

"Only at point-three percent, my mistress."

"How long till completion?"

"Five months at our current speed."

"A little long for my taste, but it's for a 'good' cause."

"Might you need anything else?"

"Not at the moment. Continue monitoring our progress while I get back to work."

"Understood."

- - -

Mr. Match, Maddy cheered loudly while Yahoot remained calm and emotionless.

"And his opponent, Chaud Blaze and ProtoMan!"

Dex, Yai (who had just got back), and Lan fell out of their chairs simultaneously, hitting the ground with a sickening 'thud'. Chris came back holding a large Pepsi and looked down at his friends. "What happened?"

Dex brushed off his shorts and grabbed his PET. "I can't believe it! Chaud is here!"

Chris almost gagged on his drink. "He wasn't even on the bracket!"

Just then, Ribbita switched on her microphone and started reading off a piece of paper that was handed to her. "Today's tournament is brought to you by BlazeQuest, the primary technology company. BlazeQuest, Because we Believe."

Yai's face turned bright red as she balled her fists. "THAT AROGANT, LITTLE BASTARD! AYANO TECH IS SPONCERING THIS WHOLE CONVENTION, NOT BLAZEQUEST! HE STOLE MY COMPANY'S IDEA! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL-"

Lan and Chris jumped on her before she could cause some serious damage. "Yai, calm down!" Finally, after tying her to a chair, she finally relaxed.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." said Chris, sitting down next to his cousin.

"You'll get used to it. Anyway, we missed the entire match. Chaud won but that's no surprise, eh?"

"How long did ElecMan last?"

"Around ten seconds or so."

"Only ten seconds? ProtoMan can do way better than that."

"Well, he was a little distracted."

"What do ya mean?" asked Chris, puzzled. Lan simply pointed to the enormous LCD screen hanging from the ceiling. It was playing a looped clip of the last match. Chaud had a PET in one hand and something red and silver in his other.

Chris frowned. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup," said Lan, sighing. "he was on his cell phone. It was a business call, too. Something about trying to buy out Ayano Tech. The microphones on the arena picked it up. Just don't tell Y-"

Behind them they could hear ropes snapping and a person cracking their knuckles. "CHAUD, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR INSULTING THE AYANOS!"

Lan and Chris groaned. "Not again!"

- - -

Meanwhile, Chaud was off at the concession stand. He turned his head and scanned the crowd.

"Is something the matter?" ProtoMan asked.

Chaud returned his gaze to his menu. "It's nothing. Just the cry of an angry, little heiress."


	15. The Blinded Battle

**Activation!**

By StarWulf.EXE

Chapter 15: The Blinded Battle

"Fire Tower!" A line of flames launched toward its target, a Navi with black armor over a grey bodysuit. His boots and gauntlets where coated with cobalt stripes that glowed like embers on a moonless night. The Navi's face was hidden from view under his helmet except for a pair of radiating sapphire eyes.

_This will be over soon…_Mr. Match thought as he waited for his opponent's defeat. Meanwhile, FissionMan's NetOp was busy coming up with a battle plan.

"Big Tank 1 BattleChip, in! Download!" He finally shouted, slotting in a chip. FissionMan brought his hands over his head as they morphed together into a giant cannon. He braced himself and fired at the tower-like inferno, nullifying it.

Match smiled. _That's it…Only a few more seconds…_

The buzzer sounded and, once again, Ribbita failed to notice. Both operators jacked out their Navis, headed over to the field and got into a battle stance.

_Fragment Code! Activation!_

Mr. Match and his opponent clenched their fits as they transferred themselves into the Internet. Meanwhile, the crowed waited patiently as FissionMan and TorchMan materialized.

_BATTLE START!_

FissionMan was the first to move, slamming his fist into the ground. "GreatWave BattleChip!" A purple shockwave dashed towards the flaming Navi, leaving a gaping crack in its wake.

TorchMan brought his arms over his face before summoning a barrier chip. "You keep fighting like that and you'll never win!" he taunted. "Burning Cross BattleChip!"

Deep within the network, the two NetOp watched the display screen closely. However, Match was paying more attention to the weather than the Navis. _Just as planned. _He thought to himself.

Beads of water trickled down FissionMan's helmet as the storm overhead continued to worsen. Suddenly, TorchMan's armor turned bright red before a ring of flames appeared in front of him.

"Not good!" FissionMan said out loud as the flames evaporated all the rain in the field, creating a dense veil of steam. Before long, the entire stadium was engulfed.

- - -

"I can't see a thing!" Lan said, grouping around for his seat "Uh, Dex, is that you?"

A woman shrieked and slapped the brunette across the face. "Get your hands off me!"

"Sorry, miss!"

"Lan, we're over here!" Dex shouted as he heard someone bump into a railing and muttering something 'Damn fire Navi.'

- - -

"Stay alert!" FissionMan's NetOp ordered. "You can't let your surroundings distract you!"

"You can count on me, Ryo." his Navi assured, his eyes darting wildly. He activated a DynaWave BattleChip and waited for his opponent to reveal himself. "Come on out, TorchMan. I know you're here."

A searing pain came over the Navi as a ball of flames grazed his left shoulder, breaking off some of his armor. FissionMan quickly turned around blocked the oncoming projectiles. "Found ya!" he sneered, sending a shockwave in the direction from where the attack came. A loud 'thud' signaled he hit something dead-on.

He clenched his right fist and morphed it into a spinning blue fan. "Tornado!" A cyclone appeared and launched itself forward, creating a small path through the steam. FissionMan, whose cyber-adrenalin was at its max, looked around for a sign of his opponent. To his surprise, all he found was a charred spot on the ground.

- - -

"Ouch!" Lan called out, still searching for his seat. Somehow, he found himself in the announcing booth with Ribbita who subjected him to an interview. He managed to escape while Ribbita was distracted and headed down to what he thought was seat, only to accidentally on an old lady who repeatedly beat him with cane while he tried to apologize.

"Just another one those days." he said bitterly to himself.

- - -

FissionMan carefully walked over to the burnt tile and examined it closely. _Looks like an Energy Bomb…_Just then, a flicker of light caught his eye before disappearing into the abyss.

"There he is!" shouted Ryo, seeing the same light on the battle screen. "Go in for the kill!" FissionMan, sensing victory, took no time in turning around and releasing a volley of shockwaves at the light.

"You have sealed your fate!" a voice said from behind as two flamethrower-like hands wrapped around his neck. TorchMan deactivated the Burning Cross BattleChip, clearing up the steam, just in time for FissionMan to see his attack heading for a large prism in the center of the field. Surrounding the area was enlarged MegaEnergy Bombs. _Well…That explains what he's been doing all this time _FissionMan thought, trying to escape. The fiery Navi let go and vanished with the help of an Invisible BattleChip as the tornados struck the stone and bounced towards the bombs.

"Looks like you lost, kid." Match smirked, watching as the field erupted in a blast of super-charged energy. "You need to work on your defenses more." And with that, he closed his eyes and disappeared in a column of light.

_FissionMan, Fragment transmission disconnected. Logging out._

_TorchMan, Fragment code powering down. Logging out._

- - -

Lan smiled as the steam began to fade and the area around him came back into view. Suddenly, a brown cane whacked him over the head. "There you are!" The brunette turned his head and came face to face with the lady from before. "I'm not done with you yet!"

- - -

"This is fun." Dex said, watching Lan get beat up through his binoculars. "Yai, pass the popcorn."

"Get your own."

* * *

Star's Notes: 

Okay...So I was a little late. At least I had a good reason. I fixed and re-uploaded every chaper and wrote down the plot and characters so I won't forget.

(I used to just make up the story as I go)

Hopefully, this will help me get chapters out quicker for all my adoring fans.

Four people wave in the background

Well...It's a start. Anyways, remember to R&R!


	16. The Black Shadow

**Activation!**

By StarWulf.EXE

Chapter 16: The Black Shadow

"Due to the damage cause by the recent Fragment battle, the arena will be closed down for repairs until tomorrow."

Numerous groans echoed throughout the building as people slowly made their way towards the exits. Among the crowd was Chaud followed closely by Lan and Chris, pestering him with questions.

"What's the big idea? We were going to get some more curry!" Lan protested.

"Famous called. He say's a mysterious Navi is hanging around ACDC Area 1. We've been called in to investigate."

"A mysterious Navi hanging around the Internet? Wouldn't half the citizens of Cyberworld fall under that description?" asked Chris, gulping down another Pepsi.

"This Navi is different. He's been directly attacking Dentech City server's data streams; muttering something about a missing soul."

"Well, we got nothing better to do." Lan said, snapping on his rollerblades. Let's get going!"

- - -

"…Has to…be here. I can sense it. He is…close."

A heavily damaged Navi lazily floated through the data stream, gathering up data in his right palm. Half of his face was re-drizzing data along with part of his leg and helmet, making him unidentifiable. Suddenly, he stopped and looked his surroundings. Up ahead was the city's broadcasting controls. With what little strength he had, he plunged his hand into the streaming code.

"I must find…myself."

- - -

The Net Savers arrived in Dentech's entertainment district. Giant LCD screen displays were attached to the side of every building around, entertaining the mass of people walking past. Sounds of arcades and live concerts rung out from every direction.

Chaud, spying a TV with a jack-in port, pulled out his PET and aimed. Chris and Lan followed did the same.

"Jack in, ProtoMan! Power up!"

"Jack in, Wulf! Power up!"

"Jack in, MegaMan! Power up!"

Three beams of light shot from the PETs into the city's mainframe, depositing the Navis. ProtoMan quickly activated his sword and turned to the others.

"We should split up so we can cover more ground. MegaMan, check the weather control data. Wulf, head over to the power grid. I'll monitor the Internet City link."

MegaMan and Wulf nodded before running off to their respective posts as ProtoMan disappeared in a column of energy.

- - -

The damaged Navi stood eerily still as he rebuilt himself from miscellaneous that flew by. He jerked his head back suddenly, sensing three presences.

"Ever so close. I must…make myself known."

- - -

"Anything yet?"

MegaMan shook his head. "No luck, Lan. Everything seems to be running normally."

'I'm beginning to think this 'mysterious Navi' doesn't exist." Lan said, sighing.

"Don't worry, it ain't just you." Chris said, watching his PET closely. "Nothing out of the ordinary around here."

As if on cue, all of the TVs and speakers abruptly turned themselves off. The whole area was silent except for the confused murmurs of the shoppers crowed in the streets. All of a sudden, a woman's scream rung out in the eerie silence.

On the largest screen overlooking the entire district was the face of a damaged Navi.

"Could it be?"

"The Black Shadow has turned."

"Forte…"

The black and gold clad Navi grimaced. "Humans, I have endured your pitiful existence for much to long. This is the last straw. Return him to me before I stop being so generous!"

It didn't take long for the crowd to flee, leaving only the three Net Savers.

"Looks like we gotta take him on."

- - -

"Our mysterious Navi's been found!" ProtoMan shouted. "Forte's at the broadcasting controls!"

Wulf quickly slashed open a link with his claws and jumped in with ProtoMan. Just before MegaMan warped over as well, he opened up a video window and looked at his operator.

Lan smiled. "Battle routine set!"

"Execute!" And with that, MegaMan jumped into the hyperlink.

- - -

"It would be wise not to test my patience." Forte shouted, still plugged into the TV. "It's been four years…I will not wait any longer!"

"Mega Buster!" A purple plasma shot struck the Navi in the neck, causing him to release his hold on the broadcasting data. He slowly turned around to face his opponents.

"I have no time for you." he said, bearing his teeth.

"That's odd," MegaMan teased. "Because whenever we don't have time, you always show up."

"Insolence! I shall defeat you easily!" Forte brought is right hand over his head and slammed it onto the ground. "Earth Breaker!"

"Life Aura BattleChip, in! Download!" the Net Savers shouted, sliding the chips in. Instantly, a glowing aura surrounded the Navis just as a ground under them exploded in a blinding yellow light.

"Forte is retreating! After him!" ProtoMan yelled, pointing at the Navi speeding away. He was clutching his wrist as data flew from the stump that was once his hand.

"We can catch him!" Lan smirked. "MegaBooster BattleChip, in! Download!" MegaMan sweatdropped as the power pack on his back started to glow. A small moan escaped his lips. "Oh no…"

At breakneck speeds, MegaMan unwilling launched forward after his rival. Wulf and ProtoMan stood there for a moment before chasing off after him.

* * *

Star's Notes: Agh...Sorry this chapter was so short. I've been sick for the past three days now and let me tell you, it ain't helping me write any faster. I promise when this virus goes away I'll be back to my normal, writing self.

Also...I have this strange feeling that I'm gonna be mauled by Forte fanatics.

Other Notes: I know I should have used the name Bass instead of Forte but I just happen to like Forte better. It sounds more evil.


	17. Path of the Twilight

**Activation!**

By StarWulf.EXE

Chapter 17: Path of the Twilight

Last time on _Activation! ..._

"_We can catch him!" Lan smirked. "MegaBooster BattleChip, in! Download!" MegaMan sweatdropped as the power pack on his back started to glow. A small moan escaped his lips. "Oh no…"_

_At breakneck speeds, MegaMan unwilling launched forward after his rival. Wulf and ProtoMan stood there for a moment before chasing off after him._

"Lan, turn this thing off!" MegaMan yelled, flying past raw code. "I can't fully control this yet!'

Meanwhile, Lan franticly searched through MegaMan's armor data. "You're running out of energy too quickly! I can't find the off switch!"

"Let me try." Wulf offered. In one quick movement, the wolfish-Navi leaped into the air and sunk his claws into MegaMan's power pack. The Blue Bomber gave a nod of thanks as the BattleChip's power drained, shorting out the booster.

The head-banded brunette quickly rummaged around his PET case for anything that would help. "Double Jump BattleChip, in! Download!" The soles on Navi's boots glimmered for a moment only to crack and sputter.

_Cannot activate BattleChip data. Navi code is currently unstable. _

Just as MegaMan was about to crash to the ground, ProtoMan made a desperate attempt to catch him. Lan, Chaud, and Chris could only grimace as the rescue attempt failed and MegaMan plowed into the ground below.

"MegaMan, answer me!" Lan shouted at the lifeless Navi. "MegaMan!"

- - -

_One hour later…_

Dr. Hakari brushed off his brow as he stepped out from his lab. His uncombed hair was matted against his scalp and his glasses rested awkwardly on his face. Halfheartedly, he slowly walked over to a teen sitting in the waiting room.

"How is he, Dad?" Lan asked, a worried expression spread across his face. It only became worse when sadly shook his head.

"Something got into his Soul Unison program. It's rewritten the data, making it impossible to figure out what caused it."

Lan frowned. "Can I go see him?"

The doctor nodded and Lan ran into his father's lab. Across every computer screen in the room the words 'ERROR' flashed except for one that displayed a heavily damaged MegaMan. Three red rings rotated around him, scanning his data.

"MegaMan…"

"L…Lan?"

"MegaMan, how do you feel?"

"Like I was…hit with a truck." Lan forced a weak smile.

_FATAL ERROR! Immediate shutdown in T-minus twenty seconds._

MegaMan's eyes quickly snapped closed and his icon started to fade. "Dad, get in here quick!" Lan yelled franticly. Instantly, Yuichiro and several other scientists came running in the room. "It's MegaMan! I don't think he's gonna make it!"

MegaMan's armor started rapidly changing colors schemes and differently Navi icons flashed around his own. Then, as soon as it started, it abruptly stopped. Everyone was shocked as they took in the sight before them. MegaMan had transformed

_Data Bug Integration complete._ _MegaMan **Twilight Mode.**_

The Navi's gloves, boots, and helmet had turned a bright orange. His hair, now poking out from the front of his helmet as well as the back, was a silvery grey.

Dr. Hakari gasped. "MegaMan…he's developed some kind of…new battle form!"

Lan cautiously walked over to what he presumed was still his Navi. He reached out a placed his hand over MegaMan's heart. Reaching out with his mind via the Link, he tried to contact his brother. _Hub, can you hear me?_

No response.

_Come on, Hub! You can pull through this! We've been in tougher situations before!_

MegaMan stirred slightly and opened his eyes. Relived, Lan let out a huge sigh.

**_Twilight Mode_ **_deactivated. MegaMan **EXE Mode.**_

MegaMan's old armor returned and his hair became its normal length.

"Thanks, Lan" MegaMan said. "I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you."

"Hey, what are brothers for anyway?"

Everyone stood silent, taking in the touching moment. However, this moment would have been a lot better if Dan hadn't come barging in with the rest of the Net Saver team.

"Lan, we heard Mega had an accident, so we decided to cheer you up with some curry-flavored doughnuts we bought!"

"Wait," Pride butted in. "What do you mean by 'we bought'? No one else knows a place to get curry-flavored doughnuts! In fact, no one even wants to know where to get them!"

Lan and MegaMan burst out laughing, soon to be followed by everyone else. Even Chaud and Laika gave a chuckle or two. Everyone was about to jack in their Navis to keep MegaMan company but Dr. Hakari stopped them.

"MegaMan might still have a data bug. I don't want to risk getting everyone else infected. Let me run a quick scan just to make sure"

Yuichrio started busily typing at a keyboard along with the other scientists. The three red rings appeared around MegaMan and started circling his body. A short while later, the scan concluded that there was no trace of any problems.

"Jack in, KnightMan! Power up!"

"Jack in, SearchMan! Power up!"

"Jack in, Chaos! Power up!"

"Jack in, ProtoMan! Power up!"

"Jack in, Wulf! Power up!"

The Navis landed in the SciLab computer next to MegaMan who signaled them it was all right to come over.

After a few minutes of talking, the blue Navi's face became serious as he turned to Wulf and ProtoMan. "Did you find Forte?" he asked.

Both Navis shook their heads in defeat. MegaMan sighed loudly. "We really need to work on our apprehension strategies."

- - -

A heavily damaged Navi lazily floated through the Undernet, gathering up data in his right palm.

"He was there….I must find him…"

* * *

Star's Notes: 

...Still got my little flu virus. Apparently, it isn't going down without a fight.On a happier note, I'll be attending the Video Games Live concert sometime in November! Yay for me!


	18. Special: ACTIVATION! Halloween

**Activation!**

By StarWulf.EXE

Lan: Hi! Welcome to our first special chapter.

MegaMan: In this chapter, we get to do stuff that has nothing to do with the storyline.

Chris: And we can act WAY out of character!

Wulf: Our author might even show up as well!

Chaos: You guys are lucky. My creator can't even write a story without having a problem.

Dan: Don't worry, he'll show up. He's never missed a party before.

Chaud: Are you guys done yet? We need to get moving!

Laika: I'm running on sixteen cups of coffee! I need to party!

SearchMan: Laika, sir? Calm down before you do something extremely stupid.

ProtoMan: Just like last year at Pride's party.

Pride: Hey, I heard that!

KnightMan: You and Laika looked so cute together when you where kissing.

Laika: pulls out a rifle Don't…ever…mention….that….again!

Everyone: Laika's got a gun! Start the chapter before he shoots!

StarWulf.EXE: Fine….Party-poopers.

**Special Chapter: ACTIVATION! Halloween**

Deep within the Hakari household, two teenage boys where sitting around trying to keep from dying of boredom. Lan was buried in this month's issue of _Net Battle Insider_ while Chris was working on a new BattleChip.

"Ready, Wulf?"

The lupine Navi nodded his head. "All systems go."

"Okay. Liberation BattleChip, in! Do-"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Uh, Chris, you got an email."

"So did you, Lan."

Both teens stopped what they where doing and the Navi's opened up their inboxes.

_Dear NetOps,_

_You are invited to Halloween costume party at BlazeQuest's headquarters. The party starts at ten o'clock. Don't be late._

_Sincerely,_

_BlazeQuest Event Planning Division_

Lan cocked an eyebrow. "A Halloween party? It's not even October yet!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, the room began to darken as a gaping hole appeared on the floor. It gained in size as it swallowed everything within sight, including both teens.

"What's happening?" Lan shouted, not sure on what was going on. He looked over at Chris, who was floating perfectly calm through the dark abyss.

"Don't worry." Chris said simply. "It's just a plot hole. These happen all the time in stories."

"How do we fix it?"

Just then, Lan's PET started ringing uncontrollably. When he picked it up, Dr. Hakari's face appeared on the screen.

"Dad, this isn't the best time to be calling. We've got a problem-"

"I've got wonderful news!" Yuichiro interrupted, completely oblivious to what was happening on the other end of the line. "I just finished testing a new time travel machine that I just spontaneously built for no apparent reason. We've all just jumped ahead about two months into the future! Isn't it just amazing?"

The line went dead and everything returned to normal.

Lan sighed. "Well, that was anticlimactic."

"A sugar high can do that to authors. Anyways, what are we gonna do about costumes? The party starts in ten minutes." asked Chris.

"Don't worry." Lan smirked, pulling out a case of old Ayano AccessoryChips. "I've got an idea."

- - -

Five minutes later, Chris and Lan were out behind BlazeQuest's main building.

"Well, besides that fact that what we're doing is against the law; I think that's a brilliant plan." Chris said as Lan passed him a few AccessoryChips.

"Let's do it." Lan whispered as he and Chris slotted in the chips and activated the Fragment virus.

_Fragment Code! Activation! Execute!_

One set of flashy effects later, MegaMan and Wulf where standing in the real world. The Navis pulled out two PETs containing the teens.

"Did everything run smoothly?" asked Wulf

"All set." replied Chris. "Just download the rest of the chips."

Both Navis grabbed what was left of the AccessoryChips and downloaded them into the PETs. They waited patiently as costumes formed over their NetOps. Lan was dressed up in Samus's Power Suit and Chris had on an Albireo costume.

_MegaMan, Fragment code powering down. Logging out. _

_Wulf, Fragment code powering down. Logging out. _

The teens reappeared in the real world, still sporting their costumes. Lan pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! It worked!"

MegaMan sighed. "You know, if they found out you used the virus, you'll get in big trouble."

"Hey, it's not our fault we couldn't get costumes in time." retorted Lan "Instead of going without costumes, we thought it would be easier to use AccessoryChips for our costumes."

"Whatever. And by the way, the party starts in one minute. Get moving."

- - -

A woman in a slim red dress greeted the teens as they neared the main entrance. "Hello Mr. Hakari and Mr. Altec. The party is right this way." The woman led them down a large hall covered in Halloween decorations of all kinds. Carved pumpkins with BlazeQuest's logo lined the walls, casting off an eerie glow. After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at a large door leading to circular room.

"The party is just behind this door. Please step inside." The woman turned on her heels and walked back down the hallway.

"What are you waiting for?" Chris said, turning the doorknob. "Let's go inside." Lan nodded in agreement and walked inside, unaware of the horror that lied up ahead.

- - -

"Hello?" Lan called out. "Is anyone here?" The room was completely dark except for spotlight shining on two chair placed in the room's center.

"Maybe it's one of those 'leap out and scare the crap out of the guests' party." said Chris, taking a seat in one of the chairs. Lan joined him a second later and as soon as he did, more spotlights switched on and shone on them.

_Know your stars…Know your stars…Know your stars…_

_Lan Hakari…_

Both teens jumped. "Whoa! Who said that?"

_Lan Hakari…his real name is Netto._

"Whoever you are, you're a liar. My name is Lan."

_Would you like to surf the net, Netto snicker_

"Show yourself...Chris, stop laughing."

"What? It's funny."

_Chris Altec…_

"Oh crap…"

_Chris Altec…He dresses up as Sora from Kingdom Hears when no one is looking._

"Where'd you get that from? I've never dressed up as anyone from Kingdom Hearts."

_Hey, where's your KeyBlade? You can't be Sora without the KeyBlade._

Just then, a KeyBlade fell from the ceiling and landed in Chris's lap.

_Lan Hakari…_

"Not again…"

_Lan Hakari…He ate his first Navi."_

"No I didn't! He got deleted and then my Dad gave me MegaMan."

_Tell me…Was it tasty?_

"I'd never do that to anyone! Tell them, MegaMan. MegaMan?"

Noticing his brother's lack of a response, Lan pulled out his PET only to find it empty. Chris did the same, his Navi gone too.

"What'd you do with MegaMan?"

_Don't you remember? You ate him._

"Shut up!"

_Hey…what should we do with Chris?_

_I dunno. Make up something about his hair._

_Hold on. Did you leave the microphone on?_

_Holy crap, they heard us!_

"Wait…Is that…?" Chris gasped.

"CHAUD, LAIKA, EVERYONE! YOU LITTLE…" _  
_

- - -

Back in BlazeQuest's control room, everyone was too busy laughing their asses off to notice the two teens letting out a long stream of cusses. Each one of the security monitors was displaying the commotion down in the room where Lan and Chris where in.

"Chaud," Dan chuckled, unable to keep a straight face throughout the whole event. "This was the best idea you ever had!"

The skunk-haired boy smirked and switched one of the monitors to display both MegaMan and Wulf laughing in the main security system server. "Don't thank me, thank them."

MegaMan was able to contain his laughter to let out a response. "Thanks Dan, It just kinda came to me."

- - -

Two figures silently stood outside the BlazeQuest headquarters, nodding in approval.

"Do you think we did a good job, StarWulf.EXE?" The figure dressed as Kite asked.

The other figure, dressed as Tsukasa, smiled. "Well, it was kinda funny. Wouldn't you agree, chaos0619?"

"Indeed I do."

And with that, they disappeared into the cold, October night.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

Star's Notes: Ah, tis one of my favorite holidays. Anyway, this is to all authors. **Never, **and I mean **never, **write a story after eating large sums of candy. You end up with something like this chapter. 


End file.
